That Friends With Benefits Thing
by M14Mouse
Summary: Madison isn't dumb…neither is everyone else.  They know what Xander and Vida do in the back room.  Xander/Vida


That Friends With Benefits Thing

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Madison isn't dumb…neither is everyone else. They know what Xander and Vida do in the back room.

Disclaimer: Don't own them at all.

Love_Bingo prompt: Friends with Benefits

"Xander, can you help me with a box? Vida said as she popped her head from the back room.

Xander looked up from his magazine and gave her sister a look.

"Why? Can't you get Nick to do it?" Xander asked.

Vida rolled her eyes.

"No…it is really _tall_ shelf."

Xander's eyes widen slightly as if the light bulb came on.

"Right…Right…Coming!" Xander said as he scrambled to his feet and into the storage room with Vida.

She could hear the click from here.

"You know…they don't even need to lock the door. We know what they are doing in there," Nick said as he took a seat on the coach.

"Maybe a sign…or a sock. Just in case, Toby walked in there. I don't think that he is going to like that very much. Although, they are very quiet about it," Chip said as he took a spot next to Nick.

She nodded her head in agreement.

"I think if they don't hide it, it ruined their alone time."

"You don't need to sugar coated," Chip added.

"It probably ruined…you know…," Nick said with a wave of his hand.

"Please don't say that out loud…It hurts my brain," She added as she took a seat next to Chip.

"You know, I thought that Vee was dating David…or Byran…or something like." Chip said thoughtfully.

"Xander was dating a girl named Krista…or Kathy?" Nick said as he scratched his head.

"You know that those two go through dates like paper towels."

"Wow…that is kind of morbid," Chip said.

"But true," Nick added.

"Do you think that you know…they are in a relationship and they don't want to tell us about it?" She said with a pause.

"I don't know….they have nothing to be a shame of. We are their friends."

"I know but…maybe, it would ruin their image," Nick added.

"I doubt it. Vee could care less on how people see her. Xander is…Xander."

"You are wrong. They don't care how others view them but they care how we see them."

She snapped her mouth shut and stared at Chip for a moment. Even being one of her best friends, Chip can catch her off guard with his observations.

"Chip is on to something but I think that it is something else," Nick added.

"What?"

"We fight giant monsters almost on weekly basics. We have train. We don't time have for relationships. We barely have time to do anything else."

"I missed a lot of my cousins' activities. You have no idea how many ice creams and candy that I own them. I am surprised that I haven't been kicked off the archery team yet."

"I haven't worked my motorcycle in weeks."

"I haven't edited my film either."

"So, this thing that they have going on. Probably gives them a sense of stability," Nick said

"You both got a point. But I wish that they would just tell us or something…"

"They will when they want too," Chip said.

"But I still won't be surprised if Vida get marry to a drummer or something."

"In Xander's case…the prom queen."

They laughed as the storage room's door opened. Her sister and Xander came looking a little rumpled.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Vida asked. She could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"Nick's bike," She said smoothly. She wasn't going tell her sister what they talked about…strange wouldn't even cover it.

"And how kids everywhere are going to crash it into trees and stones."

"That isn't funny at all."

"Come on, mate…tell me that you didn't like when you saw that kid run around with your action figure screaming Go, Go, Power Ranger!" Xander said with a laugh.

"The action figure was missing an arm," Nick pointed out.

"Better than your head."

She smiled to herself as she listened to the conversation around her. She watched Xander and Vida closely. She thought to herself…when they are ready, they will tell them.

She just knew it.

End

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
